The auto after-market has many facets including car clubs and associations dedicated to maintaining cleanliness and appearance of their automobiles. One aspect of cleanliness includes tire appearance whether whitewall or blackwall and which involves frequent use of various commercially available cleaning/aesthetic enhancement products such as cleaning, dressing, etc. (hereinafter collectively termed "cleaning products" or "cleaners") that are sprayed onto the tire surface.
A problem associated with tire cleaning products is that many of the commercial compositions are dispensed in a spray format and yet are known to have a deleterious affect on the metal wheels and/or covers about which the tires are mounted. Many of the wheels are, for example, of magnesium or aluminum and because of the adverse affect that can occur from commercial tire sprays they typically contain a labeled warning for the consumer to avoid contact of the content with the wheels. It is even suggested that permanent damage of the wheels could result.